Mila
Mila is a young MMA fighter and part-time diner waitress who debuted in Dead or Alive 5, alongside with Rig. As an upbeat boxing girl, Mila proves that she is a tough fighter among the rest of the fighters in the world. She has been a huge fan of Bass Armstrong since she was a little girl. She was encouraged to participate in the Dead or Alive World Combat Championship by Tina Armstrong. History Early life Not much is known about Mila's early life. What's known is that she's a MMA champion who has scored victories around the world and currently lives in New York, where she trains at a local gym and has a part time job as a waitress. The Fifth Tournament Zack meets Mila in the gym and gives her an invitation to the 5th Dead or Alive tournament. He then decides to test her skills in a sparring match in order to see if she's ready for the fifth tournament. Mila manages to pass the test and looks forward to make her dream a reality. While at work, Mila meets Tina Armstrong, admitting to her that she has been a big fan of her father, Bass Armstrong, for as long as she can remember. Tina offers to train Mila, giving her a little spar, which she happily accepts. After sparring with Tina at the gym, she encounters Brad Wong, who has followed her from the diner and is waiting for his drink from her. After defeating him, Eliot walks into the gym, wanting some of the action. Tina then suggests that they do a tag duel: Mila and herself vs Brad and Eliot. Mila and Tina win the fight and plan to have a party that night. Afterwards, Mila does some more training of her own, vowing to herself that she will find and beat her idol: Bass Armstrong. A few days later, Mila enters a D.W.A exhibition, where she encounters Tina again. This time, she is defeated by her, but Tina thanks her for inspiring her to fight again. They then promise each other to see each other again at the Dead or Alive finals. Mila encounters Leifang while in pursuit of Jann Lee while doing cardio closeby the gym. Leifang hesitantly insists that she is looking for a sparring partner. Mila obliges to be her sparring partner for a round. Tina and Mila end up not meeting each other in the tournament, as they are both defeated by different opponents in the quarterfinals. Mila is defeated by Hitomi while Tina is finally defeated by her father, Bass. Personality Mila is a very strong, beautiful, determined and friendly woman. She has shown to get overly-excited at the idea of training with Bass Armstrong's daughter, her idol, possibly being very starstruck. She also seems to be an open character, as she was more than comfortable to talk to Tina about the band-aid on her forehead. However, she is sometimes prone to get forgetful, as her opening scene had her returning from the shower area and discovering that she had left her camcorder on since she arrived at the gym instead of turning it off, and implied that this wasn't the first time this happened. She also shows she is not above showing signs of playful antics , such as spanking her own buttocks while giggling (one of her taunts). Gallery DOA5_Mila_Render.png Mila 176061.jpg Mila sacks the bag by sirtiefling-d5eo8pu.jpg Doa5-milascreen.jpg Dead or alive 5-mila-image-6.jpg Cs mila zack jpg 800x0 crop upscale q85.jpg|Zack tests Mila's skills Mila and Zack.PNG Doa 5 mila bikini render by american paladin-d5fbsl5.png Mila by mattyson-d5edgo9.jpg Dead or alive 5-mila-image-9.jpg|Mila meets Tina Dead or alive 5 mila screenshot by dantefreak-d5fud1u.jpg Img-mila.png|Mila in DOA6 Navigation Category:Dead Or Alive Heroes Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Neutral Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Amazons Category:Determinators Category:Pure Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Selfless Category:Warriors Category:Optimists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Merciful